


A Promise From You

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	A Promise From You

Keith doesn’t like the mission at all.

He had tried to interject during their briefing and change Shiro’s mind about it. But as his leader, he had been adamant and wouldn't back down. He had assigned the different jobs, scheduled their departures and had given Keith one last warning before dismissing the team.

Allura had tried to reasoned with him - _each one of us have a specific mission Keith, and if we succeed in finally bringing all rebels and allies together, we might get a chance to win the war at long last after ten thousand year._

He had heard her, he truly had; but he wouldn't be with Lance so he didn't like it.

Not. One Bit.

“Hey man,” Lance says bringing Keith back to the harsh reality.

Keith glances his way in silence and takes notice of his composure; hands inside his pockets, face stern and a solemn pout souring his normally cheerful persona.

He stops a few feet from where Keith is sitting down, legs apart, backs leaned uncomfortably against the couch and his perpetual scowl creasing his eyebrows.

Lance rubs the back of his neck distractedly, a nervous tick. “Hunk and I are about to head out and I wanted to-”

“I should be going with you,” Keith cuts in exhaling the frustration he had been holding ever since he left the meeting. He clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth.

If he was to be honest, he knew that strategically, this was the best decision for the team; but his protective side spoke louder than his rationality and his worry clawed at his insides.

Lance sighs tiredly and closes his eyes a little exasperated than Keith expected. He can see the way Lance's shoulders sag a little forward in a sign of weariness, how his brow furrows in hard control and how tension weighs down on him.

Keith wants to take it all from him but doesn't know how.

“Keith,” Lance says more composed than he appears. “We've talked about this. This is the best strategy for now; Hunk and I are ready familiar with the mermaids. They trust us and they'll listen to us.”

“What if it's a trap and they've all been mind swished or whatever again?” Keith asks, persistent in his worry and deaf to whatever logic might come his way.

“It's not a trap,” Lance replies shaking his head with a small smile, a tiny one that could be almost imperceptible if Keith didn't know it so well. “And if it is, we'll wear jellyfish as helmets to block it.”

“I still don't like it,” Keith says looking away from Lance's unconcerned expression for his safety that always riles Keith up.

“Keith, come on” Lance calls almost in a desperate groan.

Keith knows what he would see if he looked at Lance right now; plea, understanding and trust. Plea to stop worrying; understanding that this mission is safe; and to trust him.

Which Keith does, with all his life. He just doesn't trust the _others._

Keith hears Lance shuffle and then feels his weight press down on the couch, sitting so close to him their thighs touched. Lance keeps enough distance between them that leaves him almost too restless to close.

Lance inhales and exhales quietly, almost as if he's trying to muster some courage. Keith can almost feel the way Lance shifts when he finally speaks, the way his words leave him in a raspy question.

“How do you think I feel knowing you'll be in a mission for the Blade?”

And Keith's heart now beats loudly in his ears for he hasn't even considered his own mission, his own safety, worried as he had been and was about Lance.

It's always about Lance; Keith never mattered in this equation. Lance's safety above all else, above _everything_ else.

“Your mission,” Lance continues, “is far more dangerous than mine and I’m scared – hell, I’m _terrified_ of what might happen to you when I’m out there doing some bureaucratic shit with a bunch of fish while you’re infiltrating a fucking Galra facility.”

Keith feels and hears a swift pang of panic underlying Lance's words. Keith sees his hand closing into a tight fist, so tight the knuckles are turning white already.

And when he speaks again, that pang bursts into a severe aching and Keith feels, tastes, hears the same worry, the same fear, the dreadful panic he personally feels dripping from Lance's lips.

“You don’t like my mission but I hate yours.”

Keith straightens up at Lance's words and snaps his head towards him so fast he almost whiplashes. Lance's head is downcast, his eyes blocked by a stubborn lock of brown hair and Keith fights the urge to brush it away from those deep blue eyes.

Lance's words sink into Keith's brain in waves or palpable worry, an emotion he's not used to have directed at him.

Especially not in the way Lance had pronounced them; almost angrily, frustrated and exactly as Keith had felt when Shiro assigned them their missions.

All of a sudden it comes to Keith just how selfish he had been, only considering his own distress and pouring his own apprehensions instead of reassuring and comforting Lance whose knuckles were so white now Keith fears he might have dug his nails deep into the skin.

He silently grabs his hand, unfolding Lance's stiff fingers until the palm is facing up. Keith analysis it, red half-moon dips marking his skin. Keith strokes them gently with the tips of his fingers and Lance shudders, his eyelids fluttering shut at the touch.

“Keith,” he calls and Keith doesn't know what it means the way Lance says his name but it sure twists his insides pleasantly.

Keith swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat. “I'm being selfish, aren't I?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Lance replies, tongue dampening his lips before the corner of his lip curls up in a sad smile. “You being selfish because you're worried about me is actually rather… _welcome.”_

Keith chuckles lightly. “Of course I worry about you, you idiot. You have a tendency to draw trouble wherever you go.”

“It's not my fault trouble finds me irresistible,” Lance jokes glancing quickly at Keith who continues to caress his palm.

Then his eyes change direction and focus of Keith's fingers, his hand occasionally twitching involuntarily. “But I worry about you too. This is not a one-sided thing, you know? Because of that I guess I'm also sort of… _selfish.”_

“I'm not used to that, you know?” Keith comments and his chest flutters only a tad, the empty feeling of the past is being filled by Lance's words lingering in the air. “I'm not used to have people worrying about me and my safety, that is. I don't know what this is. This is… _new.”_

Lance turns to him then, eyes so bright with emotion Keith is sure they could light his way even in the deepest darkness. They're a storm blue that thunder with so much spark, so much lighting, Keith wants to be struck by it.

Lance stops Keith's caress by interlocking their fingers together and lifts their hands to plant a soft kiss on Keith's. He's almost sure Lance can feel his pulse quicken through their connected skin and his cheeks blush ever so lightly.

“Keith, nothing is going to happen,” Lance says calm and slowly, emphasising each word with a gentle squeeze of his hand. He brushes Keith's hair from his forehead and cups his cheek, Keith involuntarily leaning into the warmth of his touch. “I don't need protection. I'm a Paladin of Voltron, a Defender of the Universe and I can defend myself. And, besides, I'll be with Hunk. His Lion has a huge big cannon.”

“Well, technically he-”

“Sshh, don't ruin my attempt at reassuring you,” Lance cuts him by clapping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

Keith tries not to grunt in frustration at being silenced as well as not smile at Lance's effort in comforting him. But his lips must've tickled Lance's palm for he giggles and immediately takes the hand away.

But before Keith can comment on such adorable reaction, Lance snakes his hand around Keith's neck and brushes his fingers against the skin there. Keith's goosebumps are delicious and slightly evident though that didn't stop Lance from continuing.

"Let me worry about you and your life the same way you worry about mine,” Lance says and Keith can't help but almost nod vehemently at his words, whatever spell Lance has cast with his fingers working. “Let me be the _Keith_ this time around, okay?”

Keith stares at Lance's eyes, those tempest rolling over his indigo eyes completely merciless and ruthlessly. He studies the way his eyebrows furrow a fraction, a wary wrinkle a novelty he smooths down with his finger.

He recognises that look; it's his own expression of pure restlessness, the same scowl Keith uses as a mask to hide the utter terror and panic behind it.

“Okay,” Keith gives in.

“And will you promise to be extra careful?” Lance asks an inch closer to him, his breathing brushing Keith's cheeks and fanning his skin hotly, a blush heating his face. “Promise you'll return safe and sound? That you'll return back to us, to _me?”_

Lance rests his forehead against Keith's, his eyes dropping low to his lips, lingering there and waiting for his reply. Keith can only whisper, his voice nothing more than an exhale of a promise that Keith feels burning through him.

“I promise I'll try… for _you.”_

Lance smiles accepting his answer. He nudges their noses together closing his eyes and releasing Keith from their magnetic hold, the pull towards Lance he felt now merely pure instinct.

His chest pounds with anticipation as their lips brush without kissing.

“A promise from you is enough for me,” Lance murmurs, lips teasing and it electrifies Keith's body and soul, his heart bursting with so many emotions, so many he can't pinpoint one to describe his feelings - love, fear, worry affection, fondness, need, desire, want, devotion... _too many._

But one is sure enough for him: _impatience._

Keith surges forward and closes the distance and he's finally kissing Lance.

Or Lance is kissing him for he suddenly takes control of the situation sealing Keith's promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
